Wei Cheng
' '''Wei Cheng '''is a powerful and feared gangster, as he is the head of the Los Santos Triads. Wei Cheng is a central character and one of the two secondary antagonists in ''Grand Theft Auto V. He is also the primary, later tertiary antagonist to Trevor Phillips, the true secondary antagonist to Michael De Santa and the quinary antagonist to Franklin Clinton. Biography Wei Cheng sends his son Tao and his translator to carry out a business deal with drug kingpin, Trevor Phillips, looking to extend his business of running guns and drugs out in the country side of San Andreas. The deal does not go over as planned however, as Trevor's meth lab is attacked by a Mexican rival gang, the Varrios Los Aztecas, which results in a massive shootout and many Aztecas (including Ortega if he wasn't killed during the Lost MC massacre) killed by Trevor and his associate Chef. Due to this, Cheng decides Trevor is too reckless and unpredictable deciding to make the deal with his rivals, the O'Neil brothers, led by Elwood O'Neil, instead. Upon learning this information, an enraged Trevor storms the O'Neil family farm, slaughtering all the brothers on the premises (aside from Elwood, Walton, and Wynn), effectively ruining Cheng's plans for expansion. Later, in retaliation to the murder of Elwood, Cheng has Michael De Santa kidnapped by his men in an attempt to blackmail Trevor into handing over his meth and gun businesses. However at the time, Trevor and Michael had a falling out, after Trevor discovered the full extent of Michael's cooperation with the federal government. It quickly becomes clear to the Triad boss that Trevor has no interests in Michael's safety and orders him killed, by having chopped up in a meat packing facility by a moving bone saw. Franklin Clinton however comes to Michael's rescue and kills many of Cheng's men in their escape. It is possible for Trevor to call Cheng after this who then tells him that Michael was freed, which enrages Trevor. Ending In the end, Franklin is given the choice to kill Michael, Trevor or take their chances going up against all their enemies once and for all. If Franklin chooses to attack their enemies, Cheng is on the gang's list of loose ends (which also includes Harold "Stretch" Joseph, an OG-turned-Ballas gangster, Steve Haines, a corrupt FIB agent and Devin Weston, a business tycoon), because of his animosity towards Trevor after the deaths of Elwood O'Neil and his brothers, whom Cheng was working with. Franklin eventually carries out the hit on Cheng as Trevor was already ecstatic on killing Haines whom he hated from the minute he saw him, and Michael De Santa (whom Cheng wrongfully deducted was Trevor's boyfriend) volunteered to kill Stretch on the basis that he is not a known associate of Stretch. With the help of the gang's heist planner and expert hacker Lester, he locates on the road in a convoy with several armed guards and his son Tao. Franklin can choose to use a sticky bomb by detonating it on Cheng's car, killing him, his son, and their translator. Trivia *Wei Cheng is voiced by veteran Chinese actor and stuntman, George Cheung. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Parents Category:Leader Category:Torturer Category:Kidnapper Category:Blackmailers Category:Old Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Deceased Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Mutilators Category:GTA Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Drug Dealers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Bigger Bads Category:Rich Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Thugs Category:Mobsters Category:Archenemy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Living Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Status dependent upon Player choice